How To Train Your Loftwing
by Tashewa
Summary: This is about Links loftwing and how he found training. please could you leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I just want to tell you that when the writing is like this, **_jtigiytn, _**it's when the loftwing is thinking and one more thing, the humans can't understand the loftwings but they more a less understand the humans. Ps my chapters are going to be quit short.**

**Enjoy J**

It's only been two weeks since Link had met his loftwing for the first time. So now was the time to train him, but this story is actually in the loftwing's eyes so it was really time to get trained.

Link woke up nice and early to prepare his loftwing. "Come on, it's time to get up," shouted Link to his sleepy loftwing who was busy trying to tuck his head under his wing. "Two minutes," he squawked back. "Come on," said Link really getting annoyed. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up," he squawked. He flew over towards Link and gave him a puss so he fell to the floor, "see," he said, "that's what you get for waking me up so early". Link just laughed.

Link led him to the waterfall; the water was terribly cold but very, very blue. "go on," Link said, "I can't take a smelly loftwing too training." Links loftwing looked down towards the water, _I can't believe this, he wants me to get in there_. He looked towards Link. Link pointed towards the water fall, "Go on." _Why me,_ he thought as he flapped over the water and looked down, _I guess I should just try and enjoy it ._Then a loud squawked came out of his mouth, "CANNON BALL!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the cold, cold bath he flew up on to the knight academy to dry off, which would take no time because the wind is always blowing in Skyloft. All of a sudden a huge gush of wind almost pushed him over, "at least you don't smelly anymore," it was Zelda's loftwing. "And you, didn't you get a bath?" he asked looking at his friends beautiful blue feathers. "Nope, I'm just always clean," she said with a wink. "Oh, really… wait! What's that around your neck?" he looked at a leather thing, like a belt around her. "Oh, this it's a collar, it helps Zelda stay on my back, every loftwing gets one." "Well then, where's mine?" he asked looking down at Zelda and link who were having a conversation. "Don't worry, you going to get one today, you see Zelda is the daughter of the Headmaster so I got one early." _I hope I get one…_

_This thing is terrible, it itches, scratches and it all was gets caught on things. _"Listen," he squawked, "I'm counting to three and this …collar… must be off me, one two three…guh, get it off." "Stop struggling," said Link trying to reach out to his loftwing," I still need to tighten it." _Wait… what was that, tighten, THIGHTEN, DO YOU WANT TO STRANGLE ME OR SOMETHING? _Link jumped onto his loftwing who was almost having a tantrum like a three year old. Link tried his best to tighten it but he gave up and jumped off, "do you want me to go and fly with you?" he asked. "What type of question is that? Of course I want you to fly with me," he squawked as an answer. "If that's a yes, I need you to calm down and let me tighten it because without it I will fall off you." "Fine," he lowered his head and allowed him tighten the collar. _Careful, yesh, I can just catch you if you fall._


	3. Chapter 3

_Why do I need to train? I can fly perfectly fine. _"Oh dear, oh dear," said the loftwing next to him. "Ummm, are you okay?" he asked. "Okay, no way, I'm terrified." "Why, we already know how to fly." "We do but they don't." said the bird looking down at his master who was a thin little boy who's legs were shaking so much he nearly fell over, it was Links small friend.

They were standing in the plaza waiting for everyone to arrive. Groose arrived rather late with his loftwing just behind him. _Hey, isn't that the guy that bullies Link? Man, is he ugly._ Link tried to not make any eye contact with Groose.

Everyone gathered to watch the first lesson. They enjoyed to see all the beginner riders fall off there loftwings. Many people were looking at him (Links loftwing) and whispering. He overheard one of them, "aren't they, you know, extinct, cut out of the line, gone, not existing?" _are they talking about me, Crimson loftwings aren't extinct, are they. _His mind felt like exploding. _No, I…I…I don't believe it, it's…it's impossible. _"Yep, I guess that's the last one." A giant squawk came out on he's mouth, "nnnnoooo!" He flapped he's wings as hard as he could and flew as fast as he could.

"Come back," shouted Link watching he's loftwing fly away. "Ha," said Groose with a grin, "I guess he finally realised who his master is." "You stay out of this!" interrupted Zelda with her hands on her hips. "Oh, sorry." Link fell to his knees, "Please don't leave me…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Link, were in the skies is your loftwing going?" asked Owlan. "Go on, call for him." Link whistled for him and whistled but nothing. Zelda stood next to him, "try harder," she said. Link blew with all his might but not a squawk in the sky. All Groose could do was giggle about this. "Link, you can't whistle forever," said Owlan, "I need you to close your eyes, since your bird and find out where he is." Link did what he was told, he concentrated so hard it felt like his brain was about to explode. He turned around to Zelda, "give me a left?" "Let's go."

_All alone, why me, why wont the tears go away?_

Link spotted his loftwing on the island. "He looks so upset," said Zelda. "I can feel his pain," whispered Link.

He couldn't find the strength to stand._ And I left my master at the plaza, I'm terrible._

He turned his sad, heavy head. Right before him was Link, "I…I'm sorry,' he sadly squawked. Link reached out towards his bird with a smile. They both closed their eyes and felt each other's presence. His mind filled with happiness and forgot all his worries. Zelda was right behind them and seeing all the love she too patted her loftwing and closed her eyes. "Let's go home."

They flew home together, man and bird, bonded for eternity. _Maybe I'm not alone._

They landed and Owlan came up to them and looked at the pile of tired, sad but peaceful feathers. "It looks like your loftwing has been through quite a bit; do you know what troubles him?" Link scratched his head and looked up his bird. "I guess not, but it's hard for new riders to bond with their bird, yet you found you bird by sensing him, you two have a strong bond. Your bird needs a rest so you are excused from the lessons today." "But," said Link, "I need to learn." "Yes you do, but right now your bird is a lager priority, so don't worry about missing the lessons, tomorrow there is no school so I will give you a privet lesson so you can catch up on what we have learnt." "Thank you," said Link.

Groose leant over to his tall, thin friend Clawed, "hear that, a privet lesson, he's probably going to teach him all the cool moves."

"Ummm, sir." "Yes Groose." "My bird has, ummm, sprained his wings so he can't fly, maybe he should also rest and we can come to the lesson tomorrow too."

*sigh* "Groose," said Owlan shaking his head, "look up." Groose looked up and saw his loftwing flying around happily, trying to do somersaults.

"Ha ha, would you look at that, ha ha."

Owlan turned back to Link.

"Favoritism."


End file.
